Logie Come On!
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: Take place years after Wake Up Carlos. Read and review if you wish. For the Amazing Ryan


_Six months later_

"Carlos where are you going with that vase… why are you caring a vase give me that." Logan said as he took the vase his mother had given him when she told them that they would need a vase for flowers and other things. '_Leave it to you mom to send a vase that Carlos could break.'_ Logan thought to himself as he placed the vase on the entertainment center.

Three months ago the band had broken up due to Miranda going crazy when she found out about Carlos and Logan, and more so when she found out that Kendall and James had gotten married, when they were both eighteen. Now three months later here they where, well at least Carlos and Logan, back in Minnesota living together, with Logan finishing early for college to become one of the world's youngest surgeons, with Carlos finally finding his calling a Kindergarten teacher at the local elementary school. Sure he it took him less time but when you have a brainiac for a boyfriend you can pretty much learn anything in a short period of time.

"Logie come on! I'm not going to break anything that was six months ago, besides why would I want to break anything of ours? Now someone else I have no control over myself and you know it." Carlos said as he put his hands on his hips and stuck out his tongue as Logan continued to unpack their stuff into their new home.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now stop looking so adorable and get your ass over here and help me move this box it was a ton." Logan said as he tried to lift the box of hockey items that they two had taken when they left the band.

"I know I am adorable and when did you start cussing so much and what's in the box?" Carlos walked over to Logan to help him move the box up the flight of stairs into their bedroom.

"…Umm you remember when Kendall and me went to see the Red Wings and Sharks play in the playoff this past season?" Logan said as he looked back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't going to trip himself.

"You mean the game that James was soo sick he couldn't see and I told you to go and I would take care of a very loopy James. That game?" Carlos started to worry why Logan would bring up that game. Sure the Detroit Red Wings won that game, but it didn't make any sense. That was until Carlos put two and two together. "Logie are you telling me that….."

"Yeah sorry babe, but I got so caught up in it that things slipped and, and BLAME IT ALL ON KENDALL!" Logan screamed out as he reached the top of the stairs and dropped his end of the box running for their bedroom knowing that Carlos would be after him soon. He hated it when people cussed, now more so than ever. All after what Miranda called them and said to them.

"Logie…GET BACK HERE YOU!" Carlos screamed as he set the box down and chased after his boyfriend, that was until Carlos come in contact with the door, well his face did anyways.

"LOGAN OPEN UP THIS DOOR, DON'T MAKE ME BREAK IT DOWN!" Carlos bellowed as he started to get ready to ram the door in with his still helmeted head. He know that Logan would yell at him for breaking the solid oak door, if he really did break it or put a helmet sized shape into it, but he didn't care he was going to teach Logan a lesson about cussing. "1, come on Logie open it up, 2, do you really want me to bust down the door? 3, don't make me get to five babe, 4 Logan Come On open the door. That's it babe 5!" With that Carlos charged for the door only to have it open right before he would have crashed into it sending him straight to the bed where he hit it and sailed right over it landing in one of the chair that had been set up to over look the backyard.

"I will give that a solid 9.5 just because you hit the bed but I am surprised you landed right-side up in the chair I thought for sure you would land upside down." Logan said as he came over and sat on his boyfriend's lap giving him a quick peck on the check before curling himself into his lap.

"Yeah and you know how I feel about cussing why did you…"Carlos trailed off as Logan moved out of his lap and sat in the other chair, because he couldn't get comfy.

"I'm sorry Carlos I forgot, I really did I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cuss but I just let it slip out I am really sorry babe." Logan said as he stared down at his hands knowing he should have remembered that when Miranda freaked out on them Carlos had taken the biggest blow, all because he was right there at the wrong time. Miranda felt it necessary to throw every cuss word both English and Spanish at him and ever derogatory remake as well. That was until Logan, Kendall and James had came in and got Carlos out of there before she could do anymore damage.

"Carlos please forgive me…you don't have to I know that and I know I said I would never cuss again but I am really sorry babe." Logan continued speaking trying to hold back his tears for breaking his promise to his one and only love.

"Logan, hey it's okay really." Carlos said as he moved to kneel between Logan's legs. "Am I mad, a little, will I get over it yes. I know you Logan, you're my Logie mine and no one else's I know more about you than you probably know about yourself. I know you didn't mean to break your promise but how many promises have I broken? I keep stealing the cover's from you, I've broken I don't know who many dishes, by the way we might want to go out and by some more dishes I broke some more on the move up here. I have broken a few promises but you don't get mad at me and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I am the one how should be sorry baby not you. Okay?" Carlos said as he took Logan's hands in his and looked up at his lover trying to see into the man he had fallen in love with.

"But I…I." Logan trailed off knowing that Carlos was looking right at him but refused to open his eyes.

"Logie I'm honestly not mad at you, so please open your eyes please." Carlos pleaded which caused Logan to finally look the love of his life in the eye's only to see that it was pure love shining back at him.

Neither spoke as Carlos took a ring box out of his coat pocket and opened it showing Logan what was inside. The only thing Carlos needed to do was ask the question but instead Logan just nodded his head open and down with tears streaming down his face as his fiancé slipped the ring onto his finger coming up just quick enough to peck him on the lips. While continuing to stare him in the eyes the same eye's he had fallen for all those years ago, when he first know he was in love with the man of his life.

DONE!

Alright there you go a sequel for a one-shot and if you can't figure out this is the sequel to Wake Up Carlos. Look for a sequel to Locked in a Cage in the next few days or hours "depending on how fast I can make something" But I hope you all liked this and reviews are welcomed but not a must. Also just like the last on this is dedicated to Ryan who I will continue to pester until he tells me to leave him alone or I die whichever one comes first. But I hope you enjoyed this little bro.

Dalton


End file.
